Three Cigarettes
by MarieVigorito
Summary: And she gave me three cigarettes, to smoke my tears away.


**Autora: **Marie Vigorito

**Título: **Three Cigarettes

**Ship: **Draco/Hermione

**N/A: **Essa fic foi para o projeto Around the World I - Paris para a seção Nasty&Filthy do fórum 6v. A fic foi baseada na citação "A ausência tanto é um remédio contra o ódio como uma arma contra o amor." de _Jean de la Fontaine. _Um super obrigada à Agata Riddle (link nos favoritos) por ter betado essa fic para mim. E eu dedico-a para a Nanda Xavier, como prometido.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence, só o plot. Dessa fic. Não dos livros, claro.

* * *

><p><em>and you gave me three cigarettes, to smoke my tears away<em>

Foram três cigarros.

Três míseros cigarros que ela deixou no maço, intactos. Por quê? Sob qual intenção ela deixara aqueles cigarros ali? Isso para mim sempre fora um extremo mistério, sempre acreditei que seria eu o primeiro a ir embora. Ela também achava isso. Acreditava que eu seria o primeiro a me levantar no dia seguinte, pegar minhas roupas e sair, deixando-a sozinha em sua inconsciência e seus sonhos. Ou seriam pesadelos? Nunca me perguntei com o que ela sonhava quando estava comigo. Normalmente ela tinha uma expressão calma no rosto, como se estivesse passando por coisas boas. Já vi relances de sorrisos mínimos algumas vezes, sorrisos que diziam muita coisa. Ou nada.

A porta se fechou antes mesmo que eu pudesse me levantar e perguntar o que estava errado. Ela nunca deixava cigarros no maço porque ela sempre levava o maço com ela e me devolvia - intacto - no dia seguinte. Dessa vez ela tinha fumado dez dos vinte cigarros em um só dia, e os outros sete durante a noite. Eu nunca a tinha visto fumar, porque ela nunca quisera fazê-lo na minha frente, alegando que aquilo era um defeito muito grande que não gostava que ninguém soubesse.

Quando eu ouvi a porta da casa fechando, entendi os motivos pelos quais ela deixou exatamente três cigarros lá. Porque foram três erros, três detalhes que não tinham sido percebidos, que levaram para essa mudança tão repentina. Três míseras situações que acabaram com toda e qualquer perspectiva de segundas chances e novas possibilidades.

Eu nunca percebera o quão sentimentalista e perceptiva ela era. Porque ela tinha entendido aonde nós tínhamos errado, muito antes de eu me tocar de que nós sequer tínhamos feito alguma coisa errada. Talvez seja essa de que mulheres amadurecem antes que os homens, tornando-a mais madura e esperta. Ou talvez fosse o fato de ela realmente ser mais madura e esperta, até mesmo mais que as outras mulheres.

Eu a achava fascinante. A maneira como ela parecia estar sempre tão confiante, tão certa de si. A forma como ela se prostrava quando sabia que estava certa e que os outros estavam errados. Isso era uma coisa que acontecia constantemente, ela estar certa. Acho que isso a tornava ainda mais fascinante.

Os nossos erros eram extremamente míseros, mas eram erros que nunca deveriam ter ocorrido.

**x**

_Eu me esquecera que eu a odiava._

**x**

_Ela se esquecera que ela me odiava._

**x**

_Eu a amava._

**x**

Simples erros que explicavam do que nós éramos formados ao mesmo tempo que explicavam a razão pela qual nós não devíamos ficar juntos.

A primeira vez que ela se fora, foi exatamente o que desencadeou para que eu me esquecesse que eu a odiava. Porque eu precisava dela. E, droga, eu precisava muito dela. Da sua pele, do seu cheiro, de sua voz, de seus beijos, de seus seios, de seu corpo. Dos cabelos, dos olhos, da sensação de suas mãos contra o meu rosto, dela, em todas as suas imperfeições e defeitos. E por isso ela voltou. Porque ela sabia de minhas necessidades, já que as dela não passavam das mesmas.

Então eu decidi ir. Decidi abandoná-la para ver se, tomando o primeiro passo, eu não sofreria nem metade do que sofri na primeira vez. Para ver se o efeito dela sobre mim diminuía com o tempo, até o ponto que ela passara a ser nada. Como eu estava enganado. Nunca fui tão infeliz, nunca a deixei tão infeliz. Ainda me surpreendo por Hermione ter me deixado voltar para a sua vida, assim, tão fácil.

Essa fora a terceira vez. Os três cigarros, os três erros. Foi quando eu fui obrigado a admitir que eu amava. Não era desejo que movia meus atos, não era pura luxúria e vontade, era aquela merda que as pessoas chamam de amor. Eu desconhecia o amor até ela sair da minha vida, porque eu nunca sentira a necessidade de amar ninguém além de a mim mesmo, e convenhamos, não é a mesma coisa que amar outra pessoa.

E eu espero, só espero, que essa distância que ela impusôs novamente faça com que meus sentimentos se modifiquem. Que a ausência seja uma arma contra esse amor traiçoeiro, que esse sentimento simplesmente se apague e se perca na inconsciência.

Porque eu sei que não posso mais odiá-la. Porque a sua ausência fez com que o ódio se tornasse inexistente e impossível de voltar, só porque provou que eu precisava dela. E eu preciso dela.

Só sou orgulhoso demais para admitir isso.

E enquanto ela fica longe, eu lentamente fumo os três cigarros. E espero.


End file.
